Betrayal: by Lilly Glover
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Sequel to To Dress a Pig told in Lilly's point of view. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If could recall, it was sometime around the early evening that I realized something was wrong. Garth, as I should have expected, was not in the den when I woke up this morning, but that was not a matter to cause alarm because his alpha duties always require him to be awake before dawn. However, since today was a Thursday, he was only supposed to work half the day and then get the rest of the day off to rest before his night shift on the border, but he did not return home as he normally would. He made it a strict policy to come back to the den after work, even if only tell me something would require his presence before attending to such matters, but I had yet to see him all day. Call me crazy for worrying so much after only a timespan of three hours, but when you are married to a mate as faithful as my Garth, you know something is wrong when he doesn't make an appearance or make any attempt at contact at all.

For the first hour I waited, thinking that maybe he was just held over late, because it had happened in the past, but as time wore on, my imagination began to run wild. At first I envisioned him being trampled by a raging herd of caribou, but then scarier scenarios began to surface. What if he were kidnapped? Or worse, what if he, and possibly his entire squadron, were murdered by a group of psychopaths from the North? What if he was hurt, bleeding, slowly dying alone out in some undisclosed location where no help could come and no hope could be had of ever finding him again?

It was at about the halfway point through the second hour that I could not bear the waiting any longer, the worrying, the restless pacing. I had to talk to somebody about this, express my concerns, so, gathering as much composure as I could, I turned my body to the mouth of our den and stepped forth into the fading light of the evening, being greeted promptly by a warm breeze, pleasant as it rolled slowly through my fur, but at the moment, it was unimportant to me. All I cared about was finding my Garth.

My first destination was my parents' den, because they were the ones who dictated the schedule, but as I climbed the ramp and entered the den, I found it to be empty.

Disappointed and slightly embittered by their absence, I rolled my eyes and turned away, but when I turned, I was surprised to find my mother approaching from behind.

I will admit that she startled me, and I will admit to nearly jumping out of my fur, but after realizing who was now in my midst, my nerves were quick to settle.

"Oh mom," I greeted with a bit of a chuckle, "you scared me."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry, dear," she apologized, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," I replied, "but... I need to talk to you."

"Oh?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, "what about? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well that depends," I said, "you wouldn't happen to know the duties Garth was assigned today, would you?"

"Not off the top of my head," she answered, "why?"

"Well... it's just that it's getting late and I haven't heard from him all day," I explained, "call me insecure, but I'm just worried because he never does this."

My mom nodded.

"Well like I said, I have no idea, but if you'd like I can go find Winston," she offered, "I'm sure he'll know."

I nodded.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Do you wanna come?" my mother asked.

I thought about taking her up on her offer, but after a moment I shook my head.

"No," I replied, "I'm just gonna wait back at the den just in case he comes back."

She nodded.

"Alright, baby," she said, pulling me in for a hug, "I'll swing by later to let you know what's what, but if he's there, come find me, deal?"

"Deal," I replied, hugging her back.

After a moment we separated then walked together down the ramp, allowing silence to carry us along our way, and once we reached the bottom, we said a final goodbye then parted ways.

**A little short and long overdue, but here it is. **


	2. Chapter 2

The time seemed to drag along like molasses in the snow as I waited for Garth, or at the very least, my mother to come home, but half an hour ticked away and still I had yet to hear a peep from either.

I was now beginning to grow more and more perturbed, for it seemed strange enough that Garth would not come home, but on top of that, it was taking my mom entirely too long to find my dad and ask him about the schedule; I knew this for a fact. So what was the holdup? What could possibly have occurred which would hinder both parties for so long?

Something had to be wrong. That was the only way to explain it. Something had to be wrong.

I continued to wait, sitting impatiently in the mouth of the den for a matter of about thirty minutes, and it seemed as though all I would ever do was nothing but sit and wait for something to happen. It was about to drive me up the wall.

I sighed and decided that enough was enough. If I was ever going to figure this out, I would have to do it for myself. It was time to take matters into my own paws.

I scowled and pressed myself to my paws then made my way down the shallow slope into which our den was dug and once I was upon level ground I steered my direction toward the main grounds where the alphas met at the end of their shifts. Hopefully there I would find my parents and get to the bottom of this once and for all.

A&Ω

It really amazes me to see just how many wolves we have in our pack since we united with the East a few months ago, and what is even more amazing still? There were so many new faces that in the expense of time that we've shared, there were only a select few that I knew by name. I must say that I miss the simpler days of old, when we were no larger than fifteen, but I would not trade my current life for anything, so the little changes I would have to tolerate, taking the good with the bad, and making it all okay by taking solace in the fact that all of the pack's previous troubles were over.

Out of the masses I picked my father, finding him to be sitting across the field at the head of a group of wolves which I recognized to be Tony and the top alphas in their hierarchy. I emitted a sigh of relief and picked my way around the other alphas, casting a few fleeting sidelong glances for Garth as I went, then called out to him as I drew near.

"Hey dad," I greeted, causing him to lift his eyes and the others to turn to me.

"We'll conclude this matter later," he said to the others and rose to his paws, walking between them to me, "hey Lilly," he greeted in return and embraced me in a hug.

I returned the embrace then pulled away, for I had some pressing matters that needed tending to which took priority over tender moments.

"Have you found anything out yet?" I asked him, but when his brows furrowed I immediately understood that he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Found anything out about what?" he asked me in reply.

"Mom hasn't asked you anything about Garth's duties today?" I questioned.

"Oh that," he replied, though he sounded as though he had venom on his tongue.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him, growing concerned.

"Not entirely," he responded bitterly, "seeing as that he was supposed to be leading the morning hunt and according to the others, he never showed up.

"Never showed up?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion, "but he never misses his shift."

My father nodded quizzically,

"Yeah, nobody even saw him today," he answered, "and apparently, you haven't either?"

I shook my head no.

My father growled softly under his breath.

"I'll kill him," he threatened bitterly, "ditching duty is not acceptable under any circumstances."

"But... what if something happened to him?" I asked, worried, "what if he's in trouble?"

"I'm sure everything is fine, but we have sent out a party to search for him, just in case," my dad assured, "if they find anything they will be sure to let us know."

"Well then... I want in," I said desperately, "if my Garth is missing, I want to help search."

"Lilly, I'm sure everything is alright," my dad tried to comfort, "he probably ran off to do something stupid with Humphrey or something today and didn't bother to tell anybody."

I sighed, for it was possible that he had gone somewhere with Humphrey, since they were now good friends and all, and it had happened in the past on days where Garth had the day off, but if they had, surely he would have told me and surely Kate would be wondering as well, and she did not see her anywhere.

"Have you asked Kate about it yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"No, she has been out in the field all day, so I haven't seen her," he replied, "but I'm sure she's back at her den by now if you'd like to swing by and see what's what."

I nodded and thanked him for his troubles then turned and began to make my way toward the nesting area where I hoped to find answers, but given my luck, I could already assume that I would end up even more turned around than I was before I got there. But it never hurts to try, right?

A&Ω

"Hey, Kate?" I called into the den then entered, finding my sister to be alone inside, apparently preparing dinner for her and her mate.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to me, disregarding the blood on her paws and lips from when she was tending to the meat.

"Oh hey, Lilly," she greeted with a smile, "how's the truant?"

"I'm not entirely sure," I replied, "he hasn't come home yet."

My sister's brows furrowed noticeably.

"Hasn't come home?" she asked, "but where could he be?"

I lowered my eyes and began to shuffle my paws in the dirt.

"Well... I was kinda hoping you could tell me," I answered, lifting my eyes to meet her.

"I have no idea," my sister said to me, "and neither does anybody else. As I'm sure you can imagine, dad is PISSED."

I nodded and lowered my head.

"He is," I mused, "he sent me here to see if maybe Garth went to do something with Humphrey, but I guess that didn't happen, so I'll just be on my way."

My ears flattened to the top of my skull as I turned and began to sulk away, but my sister stopped me.

"Lilly wait," she called to me.

I paused and turned my head.

"Would you like for me to help you look?" she asked sincerely.

I sighed.

"No, Kate," I replied morosely, "you take care of what you're doing. I can handle this."

She cocked her head, obviously concerned for me.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, "I promise you it'll be no trouble."

"It's okay, Kate," I assured, "but thanks anyway."

Kate nodded hesitantly.

"Alright Lilly," she began, "good luck, and let me know when you find him."

I nodded and began to move away again, but was stopped as my sister called to me a second time.

"And if you happen to bump into Humphrey while you're out, tell him he's dog meat if he doesn't get home in ten minutes."

"I will," I replied with a nod and began on my way, but now I honestly did not know where to go, for I had consulted with everybody I know, and each individual I spoke to had the same answer.

I may have been overreacting, but I was beginning to develop a deep sinking sensation which festered and churned about in the pit of my stomach like putrid bile, and I knew in the back of my mind that whatever was going on around here, there was something very wrong.


End file.
